Let's Finish This
by GoddessFreyja
Summary: This was inspired by a short snippet...Enjoy!


_This story was inspired by this short snippet written by Bonakifever:_

 _Imagine them online, possibly a channel they have where they share with people/fans, and they receive back to back questions about them doing something. Maybe Bonnie is hesitant at first, but is slowly convinced to take that step. There's no way she'd stay put, watching Kai slowly rub himself over his basketball shorts, smoldering her way. Nope. It was game over for Bonnie. She writhes in her seat unable to contain herself, excitement running through her. Let's face it, Kai is a tease and Bonnie is a sucker for her man. Not wanting to waste any more time, she slowly gets up from the bed and walks over to him, staring down at him seductively all the while removing her shirt, revealing she has no bra underneath. "Let's play," she whispers, sitting on his lap, running her fingers through his short hair that's still long enough to pull, kissing him hard and deep. Kai groans at the contact, dick erect and wanting friction. He grabs her ass hard, pushing her down on him, gyrating his hip, hoping to find some sweet relief for them both…._

Kai is so turned on seeing Bonnie's enthusiasm that he grabs her hair, pulling her head back so he can plant sensual kisses down her neck. Bonnie lets out a small moan, her hands still running through his hair as his lips travel further south. Her hands move from his head, slowly caressing all the way down his toned chest to his shorts. She places her fingers tentatively on his waistband, causing Kai to bring his head up to look her in the eyes, both of them filled with wanting. Bonnie pulls her fingers down swiftly, freeing him. She wants him with every inch of her being. She's burning for him. In a lust-filled frenzy, Kai lifts Bonnie up, slamming her against the wall and claiming her mouth with his roughly. His hands need to feel every inch of her. She is his and he is hers. As their tongues meet, each one fighting to dominate the other, Kai runs his fingers through Bonnie's hair and down her back so he can push her jeans down to her ankles. She deftly steps her bare feet out of them and kicks them to the side.

"You better be able to finish what you started, Bonnie Bennett," Kai growls, a predatory smirk slipping across his lips as his hands run up and down her naked back.

"Finishing is not going to be a problem," Bonnie shot back, breathlessly.

Like a wild animal pouncing on his prey, Kai lunged at Bonnie, pushing her against the wall again, His strong hands slide down to grab her thighs and wrap them around his waist, his hardness pressing into her sensitive clit. Using his hands to stabilize her ass, he rubs himself forcefully against her, only the thin fabric of her underwear between them. Kai watched her intently as her head tipped back, her mouth falling open as each of his forward juts tore a moan from her lips. He loved the power he had over her, that he could make her lose her mind like this, and he was only getting started.

As he continued to push his hips hard against her crotch, he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Before I'm done with you, I'll have you screaming my name and begging for more," he promised as he bit her earlobe, making her gasp in anticipation.

Kai stopped suddenly, dropping Bonnie so her feet were on the ground again, earning an aggravated look from her. He smiled widely and leaned over to kiss her again. Her lips were so soft and pliable, everything he had ever thought they would be, and they were his to kiss.

"You won't be needing these," he snarled, as he ripped her panties down the side.

"You jerk! That was one of my best pair," Bonnie protested.

"I'll buy you 10 just like it," he replied as his lips cut off any further complaining, his need so passionate and overwhelming that Bonnie was sure both their mouths would be bruised tomorrow. She buried her hands in his hair again, kissing him back with equal fervor. Her bare breasts grazed his chest. Noticing the pleasurable sensation of her hard nipples gliding along his skin, he brought his hand around to squeeze her right breast hard, the cold metal of his rings making Bonnie's skin tingle. Kai slowly pushed her towards the bed until it hit the back of her knees and she toppled onto her back. Looking up at Kai, she couldn't help but appreciate the view. His muscles sculpted across every inch of his body, the wanton smile on his face making her nether region quiver with eagerness. She didn't know how she would survive this, the way he took his time to pleasure her, drawing it out so she was barely able to think because she was completely lost in the ecstasy he drove her to feel. She had never been so consumed by another person like she was by him.

Kai stared down at Bonnie, admiring her perfection. Her caramel skin, the curve of her waist, her extraordinarily perky tits, those amazing lips, all of them mentally brought him to his knees. How he had ever gotten her, he didn't know, but he was thankful, beyond measure, every single day that she was his. Slowly and tenderly, he leaned down and kissed her again, every ounce of his gratitude pouring forth from his lips, letting her know the way he felt about her. He had never been good with expressing emotion, but he could let her know her worth to him in other ways.

Slowly and maddeningly, Kai kissed and nipped his way down from her lips. He bit the soft skin at her collarbone, eliciting a small gasp from her. Gently kissing his way down to her gorgeous breasts, he flicked his rough tongue against her stiff nipple once, twice, and then he took it between his lips, sucking hard. He moved to the other nipple, repeating the torture as Bonnie began to whimper underneath him. He looked up from her breasts, still teasing them with his tongue to see her biting her bottom lip, trying to hold herself together. He laughed, her nipple still in his mouth, the sensation sending tendrils of pleasure down her body. He continued down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button, causing her hips to buck. Placing his hands on her thighs, he moved his lips to her knee, continuing his slow, torturous kisses down towards her apex. As he got closer, he bit her inner thigh, making Bonnie thrash and cry out.

"If you want me to continue, you are going to need to hold still," Kai demanded, knowing it would be an impossible task for Bonnie once he got started. She nodded, licking her lips as she stared down at him, a look of sheer giddiness on his face at what he was about to do to her. Then his face was gone from sight as he buried his tongue in her folds, dancing over her clit with expertise she never imagined was possible. Her head slammed back down against the bed as she tried to keep still. Each time he licked, he delved deeper into her, ending with teasing her sensitive nub viciously. Unable to control the mind-blowing pleasure that was building, she began rocking her hips into him, trying to ease her torture.

"If you can't hold still, then I am going to have to stop," he warned her, reaching up to grab her hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Ahhh, Kai, please…I can't….I just…"Bonnie stuttered before going cross-eyed as he resumed his pursuit again.

As the pleasure built, threatening to tear from her in waves, he pulled back again and let go of her hands. Before she could even look up to plead with him, she felt a finger glide into her hole, then a second. She moaned loudly, eyes rolling back into her head. His deft fingers were bending and pulling the carnality out of her.

"So wet, Bonnie," he commented knowing full well that this is what he did to her. He continued to thrust his fingers into her, curling them upward as he pulled them out, making her keen loudly and beg repeatedly for sweet release.

"Please, Kai…" she pleaded as he picked up speed until she was pushed over the edge, screaming and shaking, her walls convulsing around his long fingers.  
As her aftershocks persisted, Kai shot up and pinned her hands over her head, kissing her as if he had not had her lips between his for days. He positioned his throbbing erection at her entrance and slowly pushed himself inside her. He fit perfectly in her, like two pieces of a puzzle. He felt this way every time they had sex, like they were meant to be, like they were created for each other alone.

He began to thrust in and out deliberately and slowly, as deeply as he could. He needed her so much, needed to be in her as much as he possibly could. Every time he drove into her again, he thought about how it was really her who had the power over him. She made him want her every minute of the day. She made him want to repeatedly bring her pleasure over and over again until they could no longer move their limbs. He pulled his face away from her, studying her, her brilliant green eyes, her lovely skin, and her mouth reaching for his.

"You are mine, Bonnie," he whispered insistently.

"Yes," she replied, running her fingers along his cheek. "And you are mine, too." Her thumb ran over his lower lip and he turned quickly, taking it into his mouth.

Kai began moving faster, more urgently, and Bonnie placed her hand on his firm ass, digging her nails in to encourage him to quicken the pace. The mixture of the pain with his mounting pleasure made him throw his hand against the headboard in an attempt center himself. He didn't want this to go to fast. He wanted to take his time with her, enjoying every long minute of being with his girl.

Without breaking their contact, Kai wrapped his muscular arm around her back, flipping her over so she was on top and causing Bonnie to yowl in surprise. She took a moment to look at him impressed.

"Nice move, Parker," she praised.

"Let's see your moves now, Bennett," he retorted, that devious smirk returning. Ohhhh, the things she would do to wipe that smirk off his face.

She began rocking up and down, watching his reaction. Yup, that smirk was gone in an instant. She kept her movements leisurely and deliberate. She was in no hurry and she thoroughly enjoyed making him wait until she was ready for him to finish. She could see the craving for her in his eyes. His hands grabbed her waist tightly and he leaned up, taking her breast in his mouth again. His demanding tongue pushing at her nipple made her mind go blank as bolts of pleasure shot down to her core.

Kai knew just how to drive her mad. He could flip her switch, making her thirst for him, the need for him driving everything else out of her mind. The harder he sucked, the faster she rode him, rocking her hips back and forth. The unbelievable sensation of their friction began to blind Kai. He had to lay back, eyes closed, his breathing quickening as he began to moan in ecstasy. She really knew how to ride his cock. As her whimpers began to build, falling from her lips faster and louder, he put his hands up, lacing their fingers together.

Bonnie used the stability of his hands to push herself further off him, only to come down again hard. He began to move his hips to meet hers. He was pinioning her mercilessly, making every single thrust count.

"Oh, god, Bonnie," he groaned, sounding like a deep animalistic growl was being ripped from his chest.

She answered with howls of her own as she came closer to falling over the edge of a second orgasm. She let go of his hand, laying on top of him and burying her face in his neck as the rocked against each other with infuriating need. With one last violent thrust, Kai exploded, shooting into her as his erection twitched intensely, guttural groans echoing off the walls. His release sent Bonnie into her own spasm, her hands twisting through his hair, pulling hard as she screamed his name.

They both tried to get their breathing under control as they were racked with aftershocks. Bonnie dismounted, lying next to Kai, her arm curled across his chest. He turned his head to look at her and softly kissed her perfect lips.

"Do you think that got us some extra viewers," he asked, chuckling.

"Who cares. As long as you're preparing yourself for round two," she demanded in that sexy way that made him willing to do anything she asked.

"Are you insatiable, Bonnie Bennett?" he questioned.

"Let's find out," she answered.


End file.
